


Goner

by RaptureAnimeFan



Series: Goner [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptureAnimeFan/pseuds/RaptureAnimeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate reality of the Kuroshitsuji universe, Sebastian Michaelis lives a life filled with monotony and routine, working for the London Police Department. All of this changes when he sees a young man, Ciel Phantomhive, who is oddly enough, his next client... and new partner. Together, the duo, along with some help, must track down the people who kidnapped Ciel and killed his parents. Along the way, will the unlikely duo begin to like each other? Possibly even... love each other? </p>
<p>"I didn't know it then but now that the life I once lived was but a precursor to this one. This is truly a new world. A world with a person I didn't know I needed until now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks. I'm back! I told you it'd be a bit before anything came onto this page. Anyway, here is Goner, my Black Butler fanfic. The story is still in progress and I'd like to have chapters come out monthly or every two months. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to unforeseen technical difficulties, the prologue of Goner is now Chapter 1. So so so SOOO sorry for the mixup, please forgive me and enjoy the chapter!

This is a tale that you've most likely watched, read, or heard of before. It is a tale of romance, a tale of deception, a tale of two young men whose fates are intertwined. Whether they like it or not. How this tale will end, I myself do not know. Whether the tale and its subsequent ending is happy or sad is a complete and utter mystery but enough stalling. I know why you're all here. Our tale begins in London, September 16, 2006 with a young man in bed. Well, a seemingly young man anyway. Seemingly, I say, because of what he was. Although he didn't look like it, our young protagonist here was a demon. This demon's name was Sebastian Michaelis. This, ladies and gentlemen, is where our story begins.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I awoke in my bed with a sudden jolt of electricity running through my body and heavy breaths coming from me. I honestly couldn't tell you why. This has been going on for awhile now. You'd think I'd be used to it. If only I knew why I was having these damned panic attacks. "Fuck me...", I groaned as I lifted myself out of the covers and sighed. Looking outside my window, I always wondered how I never got tired of this boring old sight. Cars bustling, people moving, carts filled with goods on the street. Makes me miss the countryside.  
"Good morning, London." I opened my window from my apartment on the highest floor of my apartment complex. Took a deep breath and smiled. "Fuck you, too." I didn't know it, at first anyway. But this day would mark, the end of my old life, and the beginning of a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Technical difficulties. Gotta love 'em. Since Chapter 2 is up ahead of schedule, Chapter 3 should come out this Thursday or Friday. Once the first 5 or 6 chapters have been uploaded, I'll be taking a little break just to get myself straight and ready for the summer. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 and sorry for the mixup!

As I walked out of my apartment, I could smell the usual smells of the city. Gas, food, and tea in some dignified places. Seeing how weird the tastes of these humans were made me smile a tad. It was nothing I had seen so far. Odd, really. As I walked along the usual street to my job, I saw someone. Someone in this town whom I had never seen before. It was refreshing but something about them was... different. Neatly brushed ash grey hair, gentle blue eyes, and an eyepatch. He's rather small. He looked a bit younger than me. He is rather cute. I stared for awhile looking in pure awe at his majesty but soon shook my head and kept walking to my job. It's been 3 years since I started working for the London Police Department. But not with the job you'd expect. The one thing I hate about masquerading as a demon other than taxes. Desk jobs. I walk into the office and get myself ready for work until my boss calls me into his office. "Michaelis, I got a job for you."  
"Sir?", I walk into his office, hesitant at first.  
"There's a very prolific person in town today. For this job, we'll need to promote your rank."  
"S-Sir, don't you think you're jumping the gun? There are plenty of other-" He cut me off, putting his hand up.  
"He specifically asked for you to look after and help him. His heard of you, where you came from."  
My eyes widened a bit. " His name..."  
The guy I saw from earlier came into the room and walked next to my boss.  
"Ciel Phantomhive."  
I looked on in awe and surprise.. "Mr. Phantomhive, meet your new handler. 'Detective' Sebastian Michealis."  
The boss smiled and looked at me as Ciel looked down to not look in my direction, his hair getting into his face.  
"Nice... to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Things are back on track. Everything's set in motion and right with the world. I know I've probably said it enough but I'm very sorry about the mixup and hopefully it won't happen again. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, was this a fun one to do. Its finally more than Sebastian now and the story can be more fleshed out. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Anyway enough blabbering, to the chapter we go!

"Manchester! Loading up for Manchester!"  
As I heard the conductor yell the destination of my new place of work, Ciel had come up to me and sighed. "These trains always take so long to load. I just want a bed."  
I smirked a bit and looked towards him. "The train ride is quite long. If you need to, you can use me as head rest." He blushed and looked away. "S-Shut it!" I could tell he liked the idea somewhat, even if he was a bit bratty. As we got onto the train, I could remember the instructions given to me by the boss.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Your assignment, Detective Michaelis, is to look after the young Phantomhive and help him find the people who murdered his family."  
The boss looked at me with a smirk.  
"I know you, out of everyone in this department, can do a simple task such as this." He's the only one in the department who knows of my origins, what I'm truly capable of. Even then, I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was kind of... unbelievable.  
I had a look of combined curiosity and doubt. Without realizing, I shook my head and said, "Sir, with all due respect, he's a kid. Why would I-"  
The boss cut me off before I could speak again. "Let me remind you how young you are, Detective. 21 years old. Perhaps you are a bit younger with your being a demon but that doesn't change the facts. In this world you're 21. The youngest on the force. Mr. Phantomhive here is only 19 and good God, has he been through a lot."  
I looked down as he yelled. I guess me being in this world for so long has affected my feelings toward others. It doesn't matter now. If this truly is my next assignment, I should take it. I sighed and looked up putting my hand out towards him. "The case file." The boss smiled and threw me the file. The file was named 'Codename: Black Butler'. "Read it when you get to your new place with him."  
"New... place?"  
"You, along with Phantomhive, are being relocated to a secluded mansion in the countryside of Manchester. There you will become one of Phantomhive's 'butler'. You'll still need to talk to me through this transceiver. You'll be using the codemane 'Crow' to not track attention to us or yourself. Is that clear, Detective?"  
"Yes, Sir." I smirked.  
"Good. Now get a move on. The next train to Manchester leaves in a few hours. Grab your stuff and go."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I open my eyes as I hear the train's whistle to signal the start of the ride.  
"We were here that early, huh?" I yawned and tried to look around but soon stopped when I noticed Ciel's head on my legs. I was shocked at first, but smiled and patted his head looking out to see the city fade away into greenery and trees. This was where I knew things would be different. I didn't know it then but now that the life I once lived was but a precursor to this one. This is truly a new world. A world with a person I didn't know I needed until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what you're gonna say, "Why do Sebastian and Ciel have specific and different ages to the show????" A. For me, it helps to write relationship stories if the couple's ages are somewhat close to each other (5 year gap). This does not mean I am opposed to writing stories where there are older couples or older people with young people, I just feel more comfortable with the ages being similar. B. It makes Sebastian more human like and not the stoic manly man he was in the manga and show. Sebastian is still (relatively) young and experiencing the world for himself. C. Its my story and I can do what i want lol.


	4. Chapter 4

"How much longer do we have to walk...? It's so exhausting..."  
Ciel moaned in frustration and discomfort sighing sadly.  
"Do you want me to carry you Bocchan? It'll make the trip less tedious for you."  
Ciel blushed and looked away from me. It was always cute when he did that.  
"W-Whatever." He gestured for me to carry him. I pick him up bridal style, his body mass on my arms. He's surprisingly heavy for his size.  
"Wake me when we get there." He somehow got comfortable in my arms and fell asleep in my arms. This kid sure is something. It was surprisingly cute though. He looked so peaceful as he slept. As I kept walking I noticed a man holding a cigarette in his hand. He looked angry but I could tell it was just his natural face. It was humorous for a moment but since he was the only human we'd encountered for awhile, I thought it'd be nice for directions.  
"Excuse me, sir."  
The man looked up at me, moving his blonde hair out of his face.  
"What do you want?", his rude tone caught me a bit offguard.  
"My young master as well as myself are looking for a manor near here. Could you help us find it?"  
The man looked over us a bit longer, trying to get every detail of Ciel and I.  
"So... you must be the 'Black Butler' we've heard about.", he smirked, lighting his cigarette.  
"I'll show you the way. Take the kid with ya." I did as he said, Ciel shuffling around in my arms. "May I ask of your name, sir?" He looked back, taking a puff from his cigarette. "Baldroy. Call me Bard. Welcome to the crew of the Phantomhive Manor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time around. I've been insanely busy but hopefully I'll be back on track soon. See you all later. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the wait but I'm glad people are liking it so far. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Anyway, enjoy!

As we arrived to the manor, the young Phantomhuve finally awoke. "Nhhh...", he groaned as I looked down at him. His eyes fluttered open and he stared back at mine. We looked at each other for most likely no more than a few moments, but in that moment it felt like much longer to us. To break the silence I smiled at him. " Welcome back to the land of the living, Young Master." He blushed and looked away. "L-Let me down this instant!" I smirked and dropped him. "As you wish." With a thud and an "Ow!" from the Young Master I soon helped him up. "We're here." Bard called to us. I helped Ciel up as he hit me. He finally stopped when I grabbed his head and whipped it around to see the mansion. He looked back at me, dusted the dirt off his clothes and tried to look posh. "Come, Butler.", he shouted to me as he started walking to the mansion. I smirked and started walking towards him and Bard. As I approached, Bard opened the doors to the mansion. "I believe its time you met the rest of the crew." As the doors opened, the rest of the mansion crew were near the stairs. "Welcome, Master Phantomhive!", all of the crew bowed before Ciel as a blonde woman around his age walked down the stairs. She stopped right at the bottom of the stairs and bowed. "Welcome, Master Phantomhive and Mister Michaelis. My name is Mistress Elizabeth Midford." She stood up and waved her left hand, signaling the short blonde man on her left to introduce himself. "H-Hello... My name is Finnian... You can call me Finny. I'm the gardener here.. P-Please to meet you!" He bowed to us. Next to him was a young pink haired woman with a high pitched heavy accent. "H-Hello Masters! My name is Mey-Rin! I'm the maid! It's nice to meet you!" She smiled nervously and bowed at Ciel and myself individually. Next to her was an elderly man who immediately bowed at us. "Tanaka at your services. Occupation: House Steward." The final member of the Phantomhive Manor had golden eyes and silver hair. He had reptilian like skin and a snake on his shoulder. "My name is Snake, says Oscar. I'm the footman, says Oscar." He bowed to reveal more snakes in his jacket. Finally, Bard stepped in front of us and bowed to us. "You already know my name. I'm the cook of this establishment." He stood up straight and looked to Mistress Midford, who smiled looking at us. "We are pleased to make your acquaintances."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no see! Did ya miss me? Well, I'm back. Excuse the mini-hiatus. School got HECTIC really fast but, hey, new chapter! Enjoy!

After the house introduction, Ciel and myself were instructed to go to the main sleeping room where the Young Master and myself would be lodging in. I found that I much fancied the room. It's not what I would call home but it was fine. One king sized bed for Ciel, and a medium sized bed for myself.  
Surprisingly, this bed was much bigger than my bed back home. Not by much but my God, was it good. Before I had my chance to sit on it, however, I quickly put Ciel's clothes and belongings near his bed. 

"Thank you." Ciel responded as he started to sit on the bed. "Of course, my liege." Before I knew it, a pillow was thrown in my face. "Enough with the formalities! You're only a few years older than me. You may be my "servant", but I don't want you being formal. Just call me by my name." He pouted, crossing his arms and looking away as he said it. All I could really do was smile and oblige. "As you wish, Ciel." It was kinda cute.

The young man sighed as he slowly sat on his bed. "I'm tired." He looked at me as I was unpacking my things at the other side of the room.  
"So sleep." There was silence for a few seconds before anyone spoke. "It's... hard for me to just fall asleep anymore..." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. I stopped unpacking and turned to him. "Why is that? Didn't you sleep safe and sound with me on the train ride here?" "Only because I feel safe with you!" Ciel yelled at me and blushed a bit before turning away from me. "T-Those men... Three days of pure horror and anguish for me was pleasure to them... You read the file..." I had and I knew exactly what he was talking about. Tears started streaming down his gentle face. "I still feel so used and... horrible... They didn't stop until they were fully satisfied..." I looked down at the floor, not wanting to hear this. Even for a demon, there's a line that should never be crossed. Ganging up on a child? Did they have no honor? "So... I can't sleep without having nightmares... or urges I never wanted to feel..." I slowly rose up from the floor and moved toward Ciel. He still wasn't looking in my direction and didn't notice me until I hugged him gently but tightly. I may not know him very well, but I do care for him. At least somewhat. He gasped quietly before hugging back and relaxing in my arms. With a sigh of relief, he soon let out all of his tears he had been holding back upon my shoulder. What felt like hours of him crying and sobbing was only a brief few minutes as I let go and looked up at the clock over his bed. 

"Sebastian..." I looked to him. "Promise me." He looked at me with a stern yet vulnerable looking expression. Ciel then took off his eyepatch revealing his damaged eye. Milky white, with a scratched iris. It surprised me but I didn't make any personal note of it. "Promise me we will find the men who did this to me and killed my parents!" He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Demons don't make promises. We break them." He looked down, as if he were about to give up. "We do make pacts though. It's the only thing we can't break." Ciel quickly looked up at me, hope quickly becoming his new attitude. "One condition." He then sighed and threw another pillow at me. "Why are demons such bloody assholes?!" I looked at him sternly. "Do you want my help or-"  
"YES! You're the only person I can turn to... I'll do anything... I'll even let you use me..." I quickly hit him in the back of his head with that remark. "Ow?! What was-"  
"Listen up. I'm not like those savages who used your body for pleasure. So don't even bring that option up."  
"S-Sorry..." I sighed, knowing I let my anger get the better of me.  
"I will help you. In exchange for your soul." Ciel looked at me and thought for a moment. "What would happen to me?"  
"One of two things. You either get to become a half-demon with no recollection of me or any event leading up to your transformation or you'd spend the rest of eternity in hell. Either way this is my only offer. So think about-"  
"Deal."  
Once again, silence. "Really? Just like that?"  
"I need your help. I don't care what happens to me as long as I get revenge for my parents and vengeance for what those men did to me." He looked at me with hope and trust. I could easily mislead him and just take his soul now. I sighed, "I guess we have a deal." Even demons have honor. Ciel jumped up and hugged me, his arms around my neck. He was... happy. This was the first time I had seen him happy. It was refreshing to say the least.  
"Thank you!", the young boy said with glee.  
"Don't thank me yet. We haven't even started the case, nor have we entered the pact yet." I hugged him back, soon letting go and grasping his hand. "Once I start there's no turning back. Final warning."  
"I'm not running away." Ciel looked at me with a firm look.

I smirked. "As you wish... Young Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. New chapter and now I'll probably disappear for another few months haha. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready by the end of the year (PLEASEGOD) and I'll have content up somewhat regularly. Sorry, high school is a bit of a pain. Anyway, gotta jet. Later!


	7. Chapter 7

After half an hour, the room was finally set in a way for the contract to be performed. It almost looked like a seance. Ciel and I were sitting away from each other in the middle of the room. "Are you ready, young Phantomhive?", I asked him. Without hesitation, he nodded. "Remember, once we start, there's no stopping." For a split second, Ciel looked a bit nervous. Maybe he might've been second guessing this. "I understand. Just do whatever you need to do." I smirked and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Then let us begin." The room lights dimmed as the small pentagram around us glowed red. This didn't seem to phase Ciel. I chuckled a bit, knowing he would soon show some type of reaction. I moved closer to him. "Now comes the part you probably won't like." Ciel looked anxious once again. "What do you mean?", he asked. Before he could ask another question, I lunged at him. With a yelp from the young boy, we fell to the ground, my hands gripping his wrists. "W-What are you going to do...?", he asked, this time frightened, struggling a bit against my grip. Of course I wasn't going to hurt him. I was just fulfilling the contract.

I leaned in, my mouth inches away from his. I could feel his hot, nervous breath. He wasn't scared so much, as he was excited. "Se... Sebastian...", he panted my name out. Before he could say another word, I kissed him deeply and passionately, my tongue slowly entering his small, moist mouth. The dark haired boy moaned into the kiss and stopped resisting. As I loosened my grip on his wrists, he threw his legs around my waist. I guess he was enjoying this a bit more than I was. I could feel his bulge against the crotch of my pants. I, myself, tried to resist the urges I had. It was hard but I managed. His tongue was inside my mouth, fighting and playing with my own. Had to admit, he was a damn good kisser. Finally after a few minutes of that, I pulled away panting.

"There... Contract complete." Ciel blushed, most likely forgetting what we were initially doing. "R-Right..." His legs were still around my legs which I didn't mind. He was small and light, with an almost feminine body. It was cute. "Well... What happens now?" The boy asked curiously. I smiled warmly at him. "Starting tomorrow, the case is open. We look around Manchester to find any leads and we find whoever did this to you." He smiled back with genuine joy. For a second, he looked at me with hope.

Of course, it was only a second as after he yawned. "I'm tired... Carry me to bed." Damn kids, getting sleepy so fast. Well, I am still his butler, after all. "Yes, Ciel." I picked him up and carried him to his bed. After tucking him in, I undid my shirt and sighed. "I hope you'll be able to sleep well tonight. Goodnight, master." Before I took a step, he grabbed my arm. "I... I order you to sleep with me tonight!" I could only look at him confused. "E-Excuse me, sir?" He let go of my arm to hide his face with the sheet. "I-I mean... Just please sleep in the same bed as me... I hate sleeping alone..." He was blushing like a madman in love. It was honestly adorable. I couldn't help but to smile. "As you wish, my Lord."

I took off my shirt leaving me in a t-shirt and pants. I sat on the other side of Ciel's bed, taking off my shoes. I was surprisingly exhausted. As I finally got my shoes off, I laid down in bed and let out a big sigh. "Goodnight, Young Mast-" Before I could finish, Ciel had already grabbed my arm and was fast asleep. Like I could pull myself away from him. I smiled and slowly closed my eyes, ending my first real day on the assignment. What does the future have in store for me? Only time will tell. One thing is certain, at least I think. It seems me and Ciel are gonna get along just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually able to get a chapter in before the end of the year! Its a miracle. Anyway, hope you liked the new chapter. I got a bunch of stuff planned for next year so stay tuned for that! Anyway, stay safe and Happy New Year!!!


End file.
